


Ruler of My Heart

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pet Names, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Chocobros with a nonbinary S/o? Nicknames or how they make S/o comfortable?





	Ruler of My Heart

\- Gladiolus is good at adapting. It’s a learned skill, for sure, but with a younger sister whose hobbies change faster than the wind he’s well versed in last minute adjustments. He doesn’t falter when he first meets his s/o and they don’t use she, or he. He uses they/them without prompting and is careful about it, doesn’t use a name, or nickname for them that they haven’t already used to refer to themself as before

\- Once they start going out, he tests out terms of endearment (the more outlandish, the more his s/o laughs at them. If he could bottle up that sound and keep it forever, he would.) until they pick out a few so he’ll just _stop it with the “destroyer of worlds” and “ruler of my heart” junk_ and stick to something remotely socially acceptable

\- Ignis is a model boyfriend. He’s attentive and more than capable of taking care of himself and half the Citadel all at once, but he’ll still make time for his s/o. He is respectful and punctual, always on time for dates and vigilant about their environment and company in case someone treats his s/o disrespectfully and he needs to step in (they can handle themself, but sometimes they need his support in the aftermath)

\- With a very packed schedule, Ignis is almost always out and about on a minimal amount of sleep. He barely has time to care for himself, much less visit his s/o consistently. He remedies this problem by sending them texts morning noon and night to check in with them and make sure they’re doing well. He still visits, for sure, but it’s never as often as he’d like. He’ll always make time for them if they’re not doing well, however, and prioritizes their health and happiness above all else

\- Noctis has no idea why anyone has an issue respecting his s/o’s pronouns and presentation. He’s more than ready to jump to their aid if need be, especially in social situations where tension builds too quickly to control. He just employs the age old tactic of sweeping in and whisking them away to do something infinitely better (although they’d argue over fishing being better at _all_ when it’s nearly a weekly ritual of sitting around for hours in pursuit of something you can’t even keep). If it’s a more delicate situation, like an altercation with the court, he smiles that princely “your status is too low to allow you an opinion on this matter” smile his s/o likes to mock as the equivalent to a diplomatic shit eating grin, as if daring them to argue with him and his s/o

\- He hates shopping, but he’s always willing to tag along with his s/o when they’re going out to pick up some new things. Clothes shopping can be frustrating when they get directed to the wrong section, or bathroom. It’s made at least a little better when there’s a crown prince tagging along and putting up with some minor clothing-based intervention in the name of retail therapy (even if it means wearing four different pairs of sunglasses and neon trouser socks all at the same time)

\- Prompto can’t stop sending his s/o memes. They range from cat pics to terrible gender puns and everything in between. He sends them any time of day, usually with some sort of greeting or spam of emoticons, like they don’t already see each other at least twice a week. He’s consistent about making sure his s/o is happy and healthy, even if it means paying them an impromptu visit because they aren’t responding to his calls and it’s been _hours_ since they’ve been online. It’s hard to deal with people who aren’t respectful even with him by their side, but when they’re wrapped up in his arms it feels at least a little more safe to be who they are without restraint

\- There are three things Prompto will never have an issue admitting that he loves about his s/o. Their individuality being one of them (the other two being how, when they laugh too hard, they always end up with a charming bit of gravel in their voice for a couple minutes after and how, the later it gets, the calmer they seem to be. It’s beautiful to see his s/o so in tune with themself, even if it only tend to happen at half past four in the morning). He loves how they know how they want to look and be, even if it’s not exactly who they are outwardly right now. He loves how courageous they are for being true to themself. He loves every single part of them


End file.
